Clotho's Distaff
A Clotho's Distaff is a staff in Golden Sun: The Lost Age that can be obtained as a rare-item drop from Minos Warriors in the Mars Lighthouse. It also appears in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, and can be found as a treasure chest in the Lost Ship after beating the game.. Basic Description The Lost Age As a staff, it can be equipped by Jenna, Ivan, Sheba, and Mia. It increases attack power by 168, making it the third-strongest staff in the game in terms of damage. It can be bought for 17,200 coins and sold for 12,900 coins. If broken, it can be repaired for 4,300 coins or sold for 8,600 coins. Dark Dawn Clotho's Distaff re-appears in Dark Dawn as an Ankh-class staff, and the strongest one in the game. It can only be equipped by Rief and Himi. Due to the changes in the unleash system in Dark Dawn, Clotho's Distaff was given three unleashes: Berserk Rush, Life Leech, and Psynergy Leech. Berserk Rush is non-elemental and multiplies damage by 1.6. Life Leech is Mercury-aligned, increases damage dealt by 29, and may restore the user's HP by the amount of damage dealt. Psynergy Leech is also Mercury-based: however, it increases damage dealt by 22, and may restore the user's PP by 10% of the damage dealt. Analysis The Lost Age While the staff does not have a special ability to unleash, it had a Use effect that emulates the Pure Ply Psynergy to heal an ally or oneself for around 1,000 Hit Points both in and out of battle. The extra 1,000 Hit Points are an incredible advantage in a close-pitched battle, making it a great ace-in-the-hole. However, despite its usefulness and high Attack rating, the lack of an Unleash makes it less as powerful in combat as those with unleashes. The Clotho's Distaff is often given to Sheba, Ivan, or Mia because it does not need to be equipped to activate its effect. Dark Dawn Due to acquiring three useful unleashes, two of them Mercury-aligned, Clotho's Distaff is an ideal weapon for Rief, should you seek to post-game. Although Life Leech and Psynergy Leech certainly are not the most powerful unleashes, their restorative effects are certainly convenient for him, especially in his base class. Lachesis' Rule and the Vajra Mace are stronger, but those are both rare item-drops, and are much more difficult to acquire. Etymology In Greek mythology, Clotho is one of the three Fates, sisters who maintain and shape the flow of each person's future in the form of a great tapestry. Clotho's role is to spin the threads of life with her distaff, bringing beings into existence. Each of the Fates has a weapon named after it in The Lost Age: Clotho's Distaff, Lachesis' Rule, and Atropos' Rod. Gallery File:Clotho's_Distaff.jpg|Clotho's Distaff's healing effect in Dark Dawn. Category:Artifacts Category:Items dropped by slain enemies Category:Weapons in the GBA games without Unleash effects Category:Mercury-based Unleash effects Category:Non-elemental Unleash effects Category:Equipment with Use effects Category:HP-restoring effects Category:Weapons with three Unleashes Category:Weapons with non-elemental Unleashes